


Please Step Away From The Door

by elderprices



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderprices/pseuds/elderprices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elder Price needs to learn to mind his business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Step Away From The Door

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Heavy breathing. Milky white skin moving heatedly between slivers of light. A hand quite blatantly shoved down the front of Elder McKinley’s pants.

Kevin felt lightheaded from embarrassment. The heat from his cheeks radiated, no doubt glowing in the dark of the hallway. Silently, with a hand cupped hard over his mouth, he slunk just away from the door. He pressed his back firmly against the wall, slowly letting his sharp intake of breath hiss out between his lips.

Just inside, the district leader let out a small yelp of pleasure. Kevin’s shoulders tensed.

Could he really be…?

Curiosity found him peering back around the corner. The door was only slightly ajar, and the sole light shone in small darts through the curtains on the windows. But his eyes did not deceive him. Elder McKinley lay on his side, clutching his pillow desperately to him with his free hand. His other arm worked vigorously—up and down. The motion was almost hypnotic, keeping Kevin staring far longer than necessary. Snapping to, he slid back over to his place beside the doorway and took another deep breath.

Oh, he was in trouble now. Kevin ran trembling fingers through his coiffed hair as he struggled to retain composure. He couldn’t just… pretend he hadn’t seen anything. That would be lying. And lying was a sin above all sins—perhaps even the sin of breaking chastity. He would have to tell someone, he just had to. This type of behavior was wrong, immoral. He had just picked himself off the wall to go tell someone when he heard the breathy moan of the missionary.

“Oh, Kevin. That feels so _good_.”

Elder Price froze. A cold rush swept his entire body. His cheeks were red and hot and sweat formed on his brow. This was bad.

He quickly snapped his head around the corner once again. Elder McKinley’s pants were bunched around his ankles, and a few fingers of his once free hand were now working just as frantically. Kevin’s eyes widened. He leaned in against the doorframe to get a better look—strictly for professional reasons, of course—and idly licked his lips. It may all be completely against the virtues of the church, but darn it, that looked amazing. The sense of euphoria that danced across Connor’s being as he writhed and moaned and panted was… _incredible_. And all while he fantasized about Kevin. Elder Price couldn’t help but chuckle playfully under his breath, which was becoming heated and heavy by the second

A powerful pang of lust cracked his core as Elder McKinley bit his lip and uttered a small “mmph” through his nose. And another when he buried his blushing face in his pillow, which just barely muffled his pants for more. Elder Price was equally surprised and disgusted by his sudden desperation, pushing itself up against his garments, throbbing for a touch. A hand slowly snaked down to hesitantly begin stroking—Kevin’s neck craned down both directions of the hall to see if anyone was coming…

He took a sharp breath in through his teeth. The pleasure was unmatched, and he had barely begun, his thumb just grazing the tip of his hardness. Giving a trembling sigh, Elder Price settled into the corner of the doorway and gave his cock another slow stroke through his pants. On the other side of the wall, Elder McKinley writhed and begged for the missionary’s touch. Kevin rested a cheek beside the doorframe, nodding in agreement. He wanted Elder McKinley. The affirmation would taste bitter on his tongue in any other instance. But right now, the words sweetly rolled out his mouth and down his quivering lips like honey. 

“I want you.” Kevin whispered under his heavy breath. He ran his palm over the length of his hardness to McKinley’s pace. The other Elder’s breathing was terse and loud, his eyes snapped shut, a blush deepening over his cheeks. His hips reeled; his head tossed back against his shoulders.

“Ah… _ah_ …!”

Kevin gripped the doorframe with his free hand, succumbing to the impending pleasure at the same rate as his fellow missionary.

“Mm… oh… _Elder_ …” He tried out the phrase between his own teeth—it fit like a glove. Elder McKinley countered.

“Ah, Kevin, I… I’m…” With one final push of his hips, McKinley’s back arched as he came. Elder Price watched hunched over against the doorway, shuddering from his own orgasm. Pleasure surged like electricity through his wobbly knees; a warm afterglow burned in his core. He gave a few short breaths, blinked, and looked down at himself. A new and very obvious stain spotted the front of his pants. He scoffed at his own idiocy, almost instantly regretting his indulgence. A desperate hand wiped at the wet spot, but just as he had thought, no luck.

Better go wash up before the rest of them get back, he sighed to himself. Legs still shaking ever so slightly, he picked himself up and—after getting one last look at the Elder, breathing lightly in the glow of sunset—waddled back to his own room.


End file.
